The Tale of two Hearts
by jessinger
Summary: With the war behind them and Lucius in Azkaban, Hermione and Draco return to Hogwarts both as Heads to finish their final year. But why is Draco suddenly nice?
1. Chapter 1

The Tale Of Two Hearts

After the war they return to Hogwarts to finish their final years. Both Hermione and Draco are heads, Lucius is locked away in Azkaban and could that be the reason Draco is being so nice? Or is it something deeper?

Chapter 1

Hermione sighed as she made her way to the Heads compartment on the famous Hogwarts Express. _Why him? _She thought. _Why would McGonagall choose him as a head if she knew I couldn't stand him?_ She had thought of this every day since she had found out Malfoy and her would be Heads together.

She had found the Heads compartment empty. _Maybe he decided not to return._ She thought hopefully but she found her dream shattered when she heard the compartment door open.

"Malfoy" she said coolly

" Granger," he replied nodding in her direction

_That was odd. He was actually acting civil toward me._

" I figured you would be the Head Girl, since you always received top marks." He said almost politely

_What no mudblood or insufferable know it all?_

" You were always second best Ferret boy"

He just chuckled. Now she was getting suspicious. Why would Death Eater Draco Malfoy be civil toward me? Let alone laugh at what I said, and it was an insult no less.

_Why hasn't he insulted me yet?_ She thought

"Because people change Hermione"

She was startled when he had answered. Had he read her mind?

"You said it out loud." He said

She looked into his eyes. They were no longer filled with cold hatred and evil. Instead she saw emotions that looked as if they were compassion and care. She noticed how his appearance had changed. His eyes were still gray and his hair was still a pale golden blonde but his face had changed. His usual sneer was replaced by a look of fear and worry. He had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks. Instead of the arrogant and proud snotty Slytherin he once was, a broken and scared boy immerged. She felt pity. She imagined his childhood was not anymore pleasant. Lucius was probably a horrible father figure. Maybe there was more to Malfoy than she had originally thought.

She was broken from her thought when she heard someone clear there throat. She turned and saw McGonagall standing there. She proceeded to tell them their head duties and such but she was only half listening. Merlin, this is going to be a long year.

A/N: what do you think? This is my first fic so please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWER HALLOWRAIN8578!

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Harry Potter. But if someone gave me Draco I wouldn't mind{wink, wink}

STORY SUGGESTION: Unbelievably by DanishGirl CHECK HER OUT!

As they made their way to the Head dorm, they were both silent. They soon approached a portrait depicting two people who seemed to be in love with each other. Hermione turned to Malfoy, "um do you know the password, I wasn't really listening too McGonagall when she was giving us instructions" she said feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah its _Amortentia..."_

As soon as he had said it, the portrait door swung open to reveal a large common room. There was a large fire crackling in the hearth that sat kitty corner from a set of couches. One couch was scarlet and the other was a deep green. A door off to the left reveled a large bathroom with a tub the size of a swimming pool. Next, there was a spiraling stair case which led to two doors adorned with golden name plates. The one on the right said _Draco _ and the one on the left said _ Hermione._

Hermione opened her bedroom door to find her trunk and the rest of her belongings already on the bed. The bed was four poster bed with gold and scarlet sheets which represented her house colors. The walls where too an alternating pattern of gold and scarlet. There was a large bay window that overlooked the Quidditch Pitch. Next to the window was a small writing desk with a red quill and a golden ink well.

After Hermione was finished unpacking her belongings, she headed to the common room to find Malfoy already there. He stood up to greet her as soon as he saw she had entered the room.  
>"Hermione," he began nervously, "Can I talk to you?"<p>

She nodded encouraging him to proceed. " Um well... I figured that um... since we are Heads together that we could er... propose a truce?" he said looking down at his hands. Hermione was taken aback by what he had just said. It caught her extremely off guard. She though about this for a moment, trying to decide if his intentions were real or if it was just some scheme to make her life miserable. She nodded before she knew what she was doing. Relief spread across his face. He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. As if under _Imperio _ she snaked her arms around his neck breathing in his scent. He smelled like fresh pine, one of her most favorite scents. She noticed how his arms felt around her, they felt so comforting she almost wanted to spend eternity like this. He made her feel so weak in the knees she probably would have fallen if he hadn't been clutching her tightly. Once he let go she wanted to bring him back, he was so sweet and gentle. Those were adjectives she never had imagined she would use to describe Malfoy. She looked up at his face,no sign of the broken boy she had met on the train was visible. A boy with hope had taken his place.

A/N: tell me what you think! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I. DON'T. OWN. IT. {SNIFF SNIFF}

SHOUT OUT GOES TO: ASHLEY5721 FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY AND ME AS A WRITER AS WELL AS FAVORITING ME AND MY STORY AS WELL. ALSO CERULEANDREAMCAT FOR REVIEWING!

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for supper. She immediately found her friends at the Griffindor table because of her ginger friend's flame color hair. After McGonagall's speech they began to tuck in to a fantastic feast of mashed potatoes and fish. Soon they were all exhausted and began to head back to their houses. Hermione was heading down the corridor to her common room when Ron stopped her.

"Mione?"  
>"Yes Ron?"<p>

" I was wondering.. if you would um... go out with me?"

Hermione was shocked.

" I'm really sorry Ron, but I cant imagine being anymore than a friend to you. I'm sorry"

Ron looked at the floor with sad eyes " I understand," he mumbled walking away.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione shouted. Ron turned around with a hopeful look in his eye," Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry." she said and his face fell and he walked with his head down in disappointment all the way back to Griffindor Tower.

*************************************************LATER THAT NIGHT*******************************************************************

She really did feel truly sorry for Ron. But she could never think of him as more than a friend. With the end to that thought, she began to prepare herself for nightly patrolling with Malfoy. They walked out of the dorm and went their separate ways. After 20 minuets of uneventful patrolling Hermione was getting bored. She heard someone stumble. "_Lumos" _ she muttered. The light from her wand revealed the person in front of her Ron. He reeked of Fire-whisky and was obliviously drunk.

" Why don't you love me?" he slurred. Before she could answer Ron pushed her up against the wall. He was holding her wrists above her head so she couldn't push him away. She protested but he silenced her with his lips. She squirmed under his grasp, but it was useless. All those years of Quidditch had made him stronger. She whimpered as he bit her bottom lip causing her to gasp. Seeing that as an opportunity, he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Silent tears were streaming down her face. All of a sudden Ron was wrenched free and she opened her eyes to see a _very _angry Draco. Before anything else could happen, Hermione sprinted to her dorm. Tears were still streaming down her face but once she reached the room her sobs became audible. She crumpled on to the floor. Minuets later she heard the portrait door open. Malfoy came in,"Hermione?" he asked softly, " are you OK?" She shook her head. At that Malfoy lifted her up into his arms. He pressed her close against him and he felt as if his body was on fire. His put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head up to face him. " Hey, its okay, please don't cry Hermione." He said ever so gently. She sniffed and buried her head into his chest again. He liked the way she fit perfectly against him as if they were two puzzle pieces separated at and reunited again.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE

A/N: LONGER CHAPPIE ENJOY!

Hermione made her way to breakfast in the Great Hall. She was just entering when Ron came running up to her. " Mione!" he shouted. However, Hermione ignored him.

" HERMIONE!" he shouted louder drawing attention from the other tables. She decided to look at him. "Hermione, we need to talk about last night." he sighed

" Your actions spoke louder than your words Ronald, besides there is nothing left to say." she said tiredly. she began to walk away but Ron grabbed her by the wrist, touching the bruises he had put their last night. She cried out in pain. "Ron! let go of me now!" she demanded but he gripped her harder " No not until we talk about this," he said angrily

"Ron! Stop! You're hurting me," she pleaded.

"Let go of her, Weasel," a voice growled from behind her.

_Draco_, she thought'_  
><span>_

" Sod off Malfoy," Ron bit back acidly

" I said let go of her." he said and Hermione could hear the danger in his voice.

Hermione was pulled away and she was against Malfoy whose wand was pointed at Ron's face.

Ron quickly withdrew his wand from his robes and pointed it at Malfoy's chest.

"Two can play at that game Ferret- Boy"

They sized each other up for a moment before Ron said something.

"She's MINE"

" Hate to break it to you Weasel-King, but she is NOT a piece of property, so stop treating her like rubbish."

" P_etrificus Totalus!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

"STOP!" Hermione yelled.

The two boys looked at her and saw that she was crying. She ran out of the Great Hall back to the Head dorms.

Malfoy scowled at Ron and strode out of the Great Hall to find Hermione.

Hermione could not believe that Ron had treated her like that. He had hurt her, she doubted he had meant to but the bruises on her wrist stung even more than they should have. She needed to clear her head so she went out to the lake. She sat on a small dock that hung over the water her feet dangling just above the surface of the water. she looked down at herself and began to remember back to the Triwizard Tournament in 4th year. That was the year she learned that she couldn't swim very well. well at least not in her school robes and shoes. Ever since she was dragged down to the bottom of the lake she had been afraid to return but, right now she didn't care. She thought about the War. All the people they had lost, their faces and final moments still fresh in her mind. They had been through so much , couldn't she just have a break? But Harry had it worse, He was still trying to recover from the effects of the war. She had to admit he was recovering exceptionally but he had been through so much in such little time. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a tentacle wrapping around her ankle and pulling her into the lake's murky depths.

Draco was panicking. He had gone to the Head dorms to find Hermione and she wasn't there. Running his hand through his hair out of frustration he paced the common room. He finally decided to go outside to see if she was out there somewhere. He went to the first place he could think of: the lake. He found her there just staring into the water he let out a sigh of relief that was quickly replaced by a cry of fear as he saw Hermione being pulled into the lake. Without hesitation, he ran on the dock shedding his shirt, school robes and shoes and gracefully dove in after her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: IMPORTANT! I WILL ONLY BE UPDATING ON FRIDAY FROM NOW ON, BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER, SO IT'S DEFINITELY WORTH THE WAIT!

DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN IT.

Hermione was scared. No scratch that she was beyond terrified. Being drug to the bottom of the lake by a giant squid was the LAST thing on her to do list. On any normal occasion she would have cast a bubble head charm on herself, but the fact that it was already too late and she had left her wand in her dorm. She couldn't really swim very well, so that was out of the question. She began clawing and kicking with her other foot to escape the squid. However, dude to her rash thinking she began to tire. With oxygen deprivation and an exhausted body, she felt like dead weight. Black dots began to creep into her vision and she felt lightheaded. _ "I'm going to die,"_ she thought. "_ I survived the war, helped defeat Voldemort, but_ _I'm __going to drown." _ she began to think pitifully. " _ I wish it would just end now" . _She closed her eyes and felt a strong grip on her right forearm. She was being pulled up by none other than Draco Malfoy. She was pulled ashore and she felt Draco's lips crashing down on hers. She felt air being pushed into her lungs and the feeling of being lightheaded immediately left her. It was a strange feeling to be "_kissing"_ Draco Malfoy. Her eyes flew open and he removed his mouth from hers.

He wrapped his dry cloak around her and led her up to the head dorms. He took out his wand and pointed it at her. At first she was terrified and she let the fear show in her eyes, but once she saw his expression soften she felt an odd sense of peace fill her. "_siccum_ " He muttered and she instantaneously became dry, as if the whole lake situation was just a figment of her imagination.

" why?" she asked

"Why what?" he asked looking puzzled

" Why would you save me?"

He slowly walked toward her and brought a hand up to cup her cheek.

"I- I don't know" He said softly looking at ground.

He looked up at her sadly," Ever," he drew in a breath, "Ever since my father was put in Azkaban, I've felt different. Now that he is gone I feel like I can finally be myself without him instructing me otherwise. Now I can feel what I want to feel without his judgmental presence."

Hermione's eyebrows slowly raised but he silenced her by speaking again. His words had taken her by surprise.

" I never wanted to get my Dark Mark , but my father pressured me otherwise. I've done nothing but try to please him my entire life. now that I have no one to p[lease but myself, I can think for myself. My father was a cruel man, he used Unforgivibles on me when I did not obey. I remember the fist time he used _Crucio _ on me. It was the worst pain I have ever experienced in my entire life. It was almost as if a thousand hot knives were being ripped through my body. I was surprised he didn't get sent to Azkaban for using them. He used them so often it was almost daily. Eventually I realized something: everyone was the same despite blood. I learned that his blood purity views were irrelevant._  
><em>

" I never wanted to hurt you, Hermione. And I- I'm sorry."

He dropped his hand and turned. He gracefully walked up the stairs to his bedroom and closed the door softly. Hermione was so shocked that she did't even try to stop him or call out to him. She needed Harry.

In Hermione's neat and cramped script she wrote a note hastily to Harry and sent the owl on her way. The note had said to meet her in front of the room of requirement after curfew and to bring his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map for good measure.

It was now after curfew and Harry was nowhere.

"psst!" a voice said.

"Harry?"

"Yes" the air in front of her shimmered as Harry threw off the Cloak. They both entered the Room Of Requirement. It was set up like the Gyffindor common room almost.

" What is so urgent?" Harry asked his raven hair messy and emerald eyes sparkling.

"Malfoy," she sighed.

"What has that git done? I swear I will hex him into oblivion if he has hurt you." He said dangerously.

"No! Harry he hasn't hurt me,quite the opposite actually. He- He apologized, for everything."

Harry's eyes grew to the size of Galleons at this news. "_He what?"_ he asked astonished at what she had just told him.  
><span>

She told him everything that had happened, and with each new piece of information his eyes grew impossibility wider and his mouth fell open.

After she had finished, Harry spoke.

"Hermione, I wouldn't trust him."

She said nothing, she only sighed. " I know. But he seemed so.. Genuine. The way her described his father makes sense, and the way he has acted the last two years after her took on the Dark Mark almost make sense. But then again, this is Malfoy we are talking about."

" Hermione, just don't leave your wand anywhere anytime soon, okay?"

"I swear." she said with a smile and they both said their goodbye's and departed.

She walked back to the Head dorms and recited the password and found herself in an empty common room. She sighed. She needed the weekend to get her head straight again. luckily for her it was Friday so, she could spend the next two days pondering what Draco said to her. Or perhaps trying to figure out it he was genuine or if it was just another part of a plan to make her life a living hell.

* Siccum means "dry" in Latin.

A/N: REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: REVIEW AND I STILL Do NOT OWN IT

Hermione woke the next morning to the Saturday sunlight streaming in through her window. She sat up stretching and yawned loudly. She grabbed her wand and the basic tee shirt and shorts. She padded down the stairs and into the bathroom. After a nice long, hot, relaxing bath she realized that she had left something upstairs. She figured Malfoy was gone but she grabbed her wand just in case. wrapped in only a small towel that barley covered her " areas", she walked out of the bathroom, but to her shock Malfoy was sitting by the fireplace reading.

"Granger," he said turning to Hermione eyes wide due to the lack of clothing.

Without hesitation she whipped out her wand a said " excaecatio,"

" Granger!' He shouted, "What did you do?!, I can't see a damn thing!"

Hermione didn't say a thing she just ran upstairs breathing hard. After a few calming breaths, she remembered about Malfoy, She quickly dried herself off with a simple spell and threw on some clothing. She ran down the stair to find him blindly stumbling around with his hands in front of him and a panicked expression on his face.

She waved her wand muttering the counter spell which was "convertet faciem"

" What. The. Bloody. Hell. Was That?"

" I was practically naked Malfoy, would you really have wanted to see that?" She asked sarcastically

"Yes," he sneered equally sarcastic but still turning a dark crimson color.

That was the Malfoy she knew.

"Shut up you prat." she jabbed back

"How dare you!," he said grabbing her wrists and pulling her close.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She was so close she could smell his intoxicating scent. He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear, "Am I really a prat?" he said softly

"Yes"

"Then I guess I'm going to have to make up for that" he said huskily, his lips grazing her ear. Hermione was in a state of pure bliss. He started kissing her neck softly and her arms instinctively snaked around his neck. Hermione realized what was happening, She pushed him away.

"I-I-I'm sorry I- We can't- we shouldn't" she stammered and ran from the room.

She ran through the corridor to the only place she went to when she needed answers: The library.

*******DRACO'S POV********

She ran. '_did I do something wrong? Did I go too fast?'_

He needed to clear his head so he went to the only place that was undoubtedly silent: the library

Hermione sat in the very back corner of the library and thought. '_ was he being sincere? or is he just trying to hurt me?'_

Hermione just sighed and closed her eyes and fell into a trance like state in which she was ensnared in her thoughts.

Draco headed to the very corner of the library which was his favorite spot in the entire school. The library was completely empty, which Draco found extremely satisfying. But in fact he was not the only one, he had stumbled upon what appeared to be a sleeping Hermione. He turned quietly when a voice spoke "Malfoy?"

"Yes," he said softly turning towards her.

"I-I'm sorry for running," she said standing up.

"Its fine, I shouldn't have done that."

"No it's- It's not that it was the last time I kissed someone they ended up hurting me." she said softly

"I promised I will never hurt you, ever," he said in a gentle tone

He approached her and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, he felt her shiver at this contact.

He looked down upon her in a matter that she had never seen before. He placed one hand on her waist and used the other to cup her face.

"Is this okay?" he asked gently

She couldn't speak so she just nodded.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

She just nodded again, feeling comfortable in his warm, welcoming arms.

He inclined his head towards hers, his lips brushing against her own. Hermione closed her eyes. she did not want this moment to end.

A sudden noise broke them apart. The sound of foot steps filled the empty library, echos of the noise beat against the walls like waves crashing on the beach.

"Hermione" a voice called softly

She immediately identified it as Harry's.

"Y-Yes" she said,clearing her throat.

Harry rounded the corner and his eyes grew wide seeing Malfoy standing so close to her.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Yes Potter in fact you were," Malfoy sneered

"No" Hermione said quickly, ignoring him,"Harry, what is it?"

"It's dinner time and I couldn't find you, so I got worried."

she looked at Malfoy apologetically and followed Harry out.

Once they were gone Malfoy sat in the nearest chair, head in his hands.

'_Why?_ he thought .Why_ does Potter always get the girl?'_

******** LATER THAT NIGHT********

Back in the Head dorms Draco paced waiting for Hermione to return. After what had seemed like forever, he heard the portrait finally open.

Once she saw him she said" I'm sorry about the library,"

malfoy just nodded and walked over to her.

He gently grabbed her face in both hands and closed his eyes.

He was about to kiss her when he heard the portrait door open again.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" he roared

McGonagal stepped in and looked at him quizzically.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't know it was you." he said apologetically.

" I just came to remind you of next weeks meeting"

They both nodded. Draco looked to Hermione once she had left.

"I better get ready for patrols," she said hurriedly

He was suddenly very interested in the carpet, He just nodded.

******** PATROLS************

The two walked along the empty corridors until they came to the astronomy tower. They both silently looked out into the night sky.

They turned to each other. Draco suddenly grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin atop her head.

Hermione felt safe in his arms. She never wanted to leave. Suddenly he pulled away from her but kept his hands on her waist. He looked deeply into her eyes for a while. His gaze shifted to her lips. Hermione noticed how he was biting his own. His gaze then returned to her eyes and his hands moved from her waist to her face with such gentleness that it surprised her. He was slowly leaning to her now his lips barely brushing her own. He was driving her absolutely crazy. Then she felt something soft on her lips and realized what was happening. He was kissing her. she immediately responded, pressing herself to him. His hands went to her waist and he gently pushed her backwards into a wall without their lips breaking contact. They kissed for awhile but eventually they both needed air. When they finally broke apart, Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest as he nuzzled her neck lovingly. he began placing a line of satin kisses on her neck, working his way up to her chin. he traced her jawline with his fingers. He inclined his head towards hers so that their lips were just barely brushing. He began to tease her lips. He gently bit the bottom on and she crushed her lips on his. He expertly licked her bottom lip making her shiver. She opened her mouth allowing him access and he traced the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

Draco pulled away panting, "We- need to go- someone sees-"

They walked back into their common room and Draco pulled her toward his bedroom door. He pulled her close to him and snuggled down in the bed, nuzzling her neck. and they both fell into a sound sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER J.K. ROWLING DOES AND NOR DO I OWN THE EVANESCENCE SONG "HELLO" THAT IS PROPERTY OF AMY LEE, BEN MOODY, AND DAVID HODGES.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Hermione woke up the next morning and she immediately found that she was in an unfamiliar room. There were three things that made her come to this conclusion. One instead of her scarlet and gold sheets she was on silky forest green and startling silver ones. Second, the bookshelf the wrong corner of the room. Oh and she wasn't alone in the bed. Pale and muscular arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards the person. She listened for a moment to the steadiness of his breathing concluding that he was asleep. (Assuming it was a he, because a girl would not have that muscular of arms). She slowly turned around to face him and her breath caught in her throat. She was in Draco Malfoy`s bed.

DRACO`S POV

Feeling Hermione squirm in his arms shook him awake. He opened his eyes to see the Gryffindor`s cinnamon eyes staring at his gun metal blue ones. They say there in silence for a moment before Draco spoke.

" Good morning"

Hermione said nothing. He loosened his grip on her waist so she could get up. Hermione timidly stood up. Draco rose from the bed as well, stretching and yawning as he made his way over to her.

After a moment of tense silence Hermione spoke, "last night was..."

"Wonderful," Draco finished for her.

"No," she whispered, " I -I mean ... It WAS nice but it... it can't happen again."

And with that, she left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~3 DAYS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sat in Potions, not paying attention the Professor or even bothering to take notes. Headmistress McGonagall came bursting through the door looking extremely grave.

"Professor, I need to borrow Hermione please." she explained

The Professor nodded and Hermione got up and followed McGonagall to her office.

After a long walk through the twisting corridors, they finally approached the eagle statue.

"Acid Pops" she said sternly and motioned for Hermione to sit in the chair on the other side of her large desk.

"Professor McGonagall is everything all right?"

She looked at Hermione sadly, "Unfortunately, no it is quite the opposite."

Before she could open her mouth McGonagall spoke again, " Hermione its your parents, I regret to inform you that they-they passed away in a car accident earlier this afternoon. I just got off the phone with your Aunt. Hermione I am so sorry. They did everything they could but it was too late. They died immediately so they were not in any sort of pain."

Hermione said nothing, she just sat there silently staring at a spot on the floor. She felt numb, everything she had ever know was gone. In the blink of an eye.

"I have excused you from your other classes"

She just nodded as McGonagall spoke. She stood up and ushered Hermione out the door. Hermione when back to her room and sat on the couch. She cried herself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER DINNER~~~~~~~~~

Hermione woke up later that evening. Her stomach was growling like an extremely angry werewolf which was a sound she had unfortunately heard for herself. She looked water proof watch around her wrist. 7:00 it read. She sighed. She had missed supper. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she exited her room and made her way down to the kitchen.

She got some strange looks from students passing by, mainly because she hadn't bothered cleaning herself up first. Mascara was smudged around her eyes and she hadn't even bothered doing a concealment charm on her bloodshot, red, and puffy eyes.

She found the painting that lead to the kitchens and softly knocked. A small, big-eyed, large eared house elf in a tattered apron answered.

"Hello Minky," she said kindly.

"Hello Miss, what can Minky assist Miss with?"

"Dinner please, do you have any leftovers?"

"Minky will check for Miss," she said in a squeaky voice, "Follow Minky, Miss"

She followed the house elf into the room over to a large over stuffed chair. She sat down. Minky came back holding a plate of steaming chicken,mashed potatoes, green beans, and buttered bread. Mainly handed the plate to her and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you Minky" she said pulling the elf into a one-armed hug.

"Miss is welcome. Minky thanks Miss for the hug" she said happily.

And with a smile and a wave she made her way down the hallway.

She approached the portrait to the Head Dorms,_ Amortentia" _She said half heartedly. The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped into the common room.

She quickly ate and finished her food. She began to wander the corridors and found herself in front of the Room Of Requirement. To her surprise the entrance opened up for her. Cautiously she stepped in. She found the room was set up like a ball room with a black grand piano in the center.

Seeing the piano almost made her cry. It reminded her of her parents. They had bothknown how to play, so naturally Hermione was taught at a young age to play as well. She sat down on the shiny bench and positioned her fingers expertly over the keys. She began to play a song from a niggle band she was fond of named Evanesance.

_"Playground school bell rings again."_

_"Rain clouds come to play again."_

_"Has no one told you she's not breathing?"_

_"Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to"_

_"Hello"_

Hermione sang, she felt tears form in her eyes and saw one splash down on the ivory keys , but she kept going.

_"If I smile and don't believe"_

_"Soon I know I will wake from this dream"_

_"Don't try to fix me I'm not broken"_

But she was broken was the thing. She was utterly shattered. She didn't know if she or anyone for that matter could pick up the pieces and put her back together again. She felt as if she could never be whole. The haunting melody continued on as she played.

"_I'm the lie living for you so you can hide"_

_"Hello"_

Her vision was blurred from her salty tears but she didn't need to see the keys because her fingers knew what they were doing.

~~~~~~~DRACOS POV~~~~~~~~~

Draco wandered the hallway. Suddenly he heard a beautiful voice and haunting melody and he followed it all the way to the door of the Room Of Requirement.

He heard the sweet voice once again.

_"Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping"_

_"Hello I'm still here"_

_"All that's left of yesterday."_

Draco felt his heart clench. He couldn't let the person continue being in so much pain. All that he knew in his heart and mind was he had to fix them. Even if he had to break himself I'm the process.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN IT**

Draco slowly opened the door. To his surprise, a small fragile figure was hunched over the piano with their head in their hands.

"Hello" he whispered softly.

The figure looked up. It was Hermione. He should have noticed it earlier since her book bag as sitting on the floor next to her.

"Yeah, I didn't think you knew much about muggle music." She said weakly

Draco looked puzzled.

"The song?" He asked

"Yeah it's called Hello, but I don't think you were talking about it I rather think you were trying to greet me."

"Are you okay?"

She began to nodded but was stopped when he saw tears glistening in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest. She breathed in his fresh pine scent. She loved that about him. She loved the way he smelled. She felt like she needed him more than air itself. She couldn't live without him, but she knew she must. She pulled away from him and looked at the floor not daring to look him in the eyes. She wiped away any traces of tears and sniffed.

" I have to go" She said painfully.

Draco nodded and looked at the floor, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers. She left the room. Draco made his way over to the bench of the piano. He looked longingly at the keys. He hadn't played in years. It was traditional in most pure blood families to know how to play an instrument. However the amount of pure bloods that knew how to play was diminishing, most people had given up the traditions that were accustomed to their blood once the war was over. He also knew how to play guitar, he had snuck in lessons while his parents were away at their "Important meetings", which he very well knew were just a bunch of fellow Death Eaters running around terrorizing muggles or mudbloods. Hesitantly, he placed his fingers over the ebony and ivory keys. He sighed, he got up from the bench and paced around the circular room. He noticed Hermione's book bag was still resting on the floor. he slung it over his shoulder and made his was toward the Head's Common Room.

He found himself in front of the portrait.

"diligere" he muttered and the portrait swung open.

The Common Room was depressing. The fire in the hearth was unlit and cold and the sight of Hermione reading in the overstuffed chair in the corner was absent. He didn't want to be here if she wasn't. the lack of her presence made him sick to his stomach. He decided to go to bed.

~A FEW WEEKS LATER~

With almost everything back to normal, the annual Yule Ball was coming up and it was the Head boy any girl`s responsibility to plan it. It was only a week away and Hermione was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

During one of her frenzies, Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. Hermione`s eyes grew large.

"Granger! Get a hold of your self!"

Hermione recovered quickly, "we still have decorations,music and the Head`s have to dance together and not to mention refreshments!" She said panicked.

"What was that last part?

"Refreshments!"

"Before that"

She looked puzzled for a moment but then said softly "we have to slow dance together"

He said nothing her just smirked, and began walking up the stairs.

Hermione looked toward the stairs, with an exasperated look on her face, "first he kisses me then he calls me Granger again?" She said softly to herself. "Men" she huffed.

Draco spun around to face her, with a flirty look on his face, he walked closer to her to the point where their noses where touching. She could smell his fresh scent and she felt as if she would never be able to catch her breath again.

He closed his eyes and his lips lightly brushed hers, "Remember Granger, I am a Malfoy, and we are quite mysterious." Then he promptly walked back up the stairs, leaving a very flustered Hermione behind.

~ THAT NIGHT, DURING PATROLLING~

The seventh floor corridor was dark and empty. Being the larger corridor at Hogwarts they had been patrolling for two hours and they hadn't even seen half of it.

"Maybe we should split up and me back here when we are finished to save time" Draco suggested. Hermione said nothing and nodded and the two proceeded their separate ways.

Hermione had been patrolling for nearly thirty minutes without disturbance when she suddenly hear a thunk emit from an abandoned classroom.

"Probably a couple of fifth years snogging." She mumbled under her breath. She approached the door slowly and turned the knob carefully. When the door was open she saw a horrendous sight and screamed.

~SUSPENSE~DUH DUH DA DUM~ ~BACK TO THE STORY NOW~~~

Draco had been patrolling in peace for around thirty minutes when he heard it. A high pitched scream of pure terror. He immediately knew it was Hermione, and he began running towards sound.

"HERMIONE!" He called out, but the only reply was silence.

"HERMIONE!" He tried again, and he heard a soft weeping sound coming from an abandoned class room. He didn't hesitate as he opened the door and ran in.

He was stunned as soon as he saw it. Two bloodied bodies lay on the floor, and what little facial features they had left, he could tell that it was a man and a woman. Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably in the corner with her knees drawn up the her chest and her face buried in them. He looked to the bodies again and noticed the flickering appearance. He immediately knew what it was. He drew his wand. And there was a flash of white light that illuminated the room and it was gone. He ran to Hermione.

"They're dead, they're dead, I tried to save them but they died!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhh, Hermione, it's okay, it was just a Boggart, it wasn't real" Draco said soothingly.

"But it was! They are gone! And it's all my fault!" She cried.

Draco stretched out his arms toward her and gently pulled her towards his chest. She didn't object. She buried her head into his chest, still crying. He stroked her hair gently and held her close, trying to calm her as much as possible. after five minuets of sobbing her breathing steadied. He stood up, with her still in his arms and led her back to her bedroom. He set her down on the bed and started out the door when he heard a week voice call to him.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" he said raising an eyebrow and spinning around to face her.

"Stay with me? Please? I'm so scared."

Normally he would have mocked a Gryffindor for saying they were scared since they were supposed to be brave but he just nodded and kicked his shoes off and climbed into the large bed. She snuggled him as he pulled her close. After listening to the steadiness of her breathing and her heart he too fell into a deep slumber. Regardless, that night was the best sleep he had ever had in his life.

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE POEM I WROTE FOR THIS**

The next week was pretty uneventful. Which was a total lie because the Yule Ball was in two days. Hermione and Draco were still working on the Head's dance because Hermione had pretty much no experience in dancing at all. Since Draco was a pureblood, His parents forced him to take some form of a dancing lessons. He knew how Waltz and Tango as well as Foxtrot. The only reason most pureblood families forced their kids to take dancing is so they could inevitably show them off. He danced with great finesse. He was a better dancer than Krum. which was saying a lot since Hermione had the biggest crush on him during the Triwizard Tournament. His was extremely graceful and every time Hermione saw him dance, her breath was taken away. the only dance Hermione knew how to do was the Tango. And dancing the Tango with Draco Malfoy was strictly forbidden. Especially if you were Hermione Granger. But then again, so was kissing him, and yet they had kissed, what three times now? so now, she was sure anything was possible. She was glad that no one could she the two dancing. it would have been hard to explain to a fellow Gryffindor why at one point she had wrapped her leg around his waist and "fallen" backwards and he caught her 5 inches before she hit the ground. Actually , it would be quite difficult to explain to anyone why she was even touching him without putting up a fight. if you asked any other person, they would laugh if you even said something relatively close to the pair being civil toward each other, they would have laughed. Almost everyone know how the two supposedly despised each other. But Hermione was sure that wasn't the case any more, because she actually liked being around him. She felt safe when ever he was near. Especially since the incident with Ron. But she had no reason to worry about them being seen together, since they were in the Room Of Requirement.

She actually looked forward to the time reserved when they had to practice dancing with one another. She longed for him to be close to her all day , and it was especially hard since the two had to partners in potions. Hermione remembered how her heart seemed as if it would jump out of her chest when they accidentally brushed hands. But then again she wasn't sure of this feeling. She felt troubled when she thought about it.

"Hermione?" said a gentle voice.

She was jerked out of her fantasy world as she heard the voice. She looked up into a pair of beautiful eyes.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" he asked gently.

"Nothing," she said.

"Hermione, If you are worrying about the Ball, its okay because we are all finished, alright?"

He spun her around and pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his chest and his chin was atop her head.

"You know you are beautiful, right?" he asked softly

She looked up at him from her thick eyelashes. "Thank you"

He stopped dancing and looked at her, taking her face in his soft hands. "No, I mean it. You are the most beautiful girl in the world. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different"

Before she could answer he brought his lips to hers. She felt his soft, warm lips on hers and almost as if on instinct wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands found themselves resting in her waist.

The world could have stopped turning. But in that very moment she wouldn't have cared. Voldemort could have come back from the bloody dead, and she would have stayed in this boy's arms forever without a care in the world. He dipped his head, deepening the kiss. Hermione didn't care. Right now she was aware of nothing except for the tingling feeling that went from the top of her head to her toes.

He slowly pulled away, his eyes still closed. As if savoring those few moments. a small smile crept up on his face. Hermione couldn't take it. She pulled him back to her lips. At first Draco was surprised, but he quickly recovered and placed a hand on her hip and another fisted in her hair. Hermione felt as if she was on fire from his touch, but again she could have cared less. Hermione felt something cold on her face. They both looked up still in each others arms at the ceiling to see thousands of tiny snowflakes falling. She smiled and buried her head in his chest. She had never felt happier. Draco closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. She smelled like strawberries and freshness. He almost knew that if he had smelled Amortentia, it would smell just like her.

He wanted to stay in this moment forever. All he wanted to do from this moment on was hold her and comfort her. He wanted to wake up every morning and see her sleeping face next to his. He had to have her. Or else he would have felt like he would perish. He knew what he had to do.

THE NEXT DAY

Draco stood in the common room pacing, back and forth, back and forth. He was anxiously awaiting Hermione to wake up and come down stairs. After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only 5 minuets, Hermione came down stairs with a towel drying her wet hair.

"Did you have a good shower?" he asked politely

"Yes" she said smiling.

_'Okay Draco, it's now or never'_ He thought.

he carefully unfolded a piece of parchment from his back pocket and cleared his throat.

" The night goes black,

Now we know,

There is no going back.

No regrets from us,

We have each other,

That is enough.

Take my hand in yours,

As my heart races,

As loud as slamming doors.

In this place we call a home,

As long as I have you,

I will never feel alone.

I will sing you slowly to sleep,

I love you so,

You make my knees feel weak."

He looked slowly up from the piece of parchment and saw her blushing. He looked at the floor sheepishly and cleared his throat once more.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?"

**A/N: The only thing I own in this story is the poem, in which I wrote. REVIEW!**


End file.
